gamegrumpsfandomcom-20200214-history
Lovelies
Lovelies (also referred to as Grumps, Grumplings, or Grumpettes) are the Game Grumps fanbase. They were given the name by Arin and Jon in the episode Buggy Buggy in the Sonic '06 playthrough on January 16, 2013, as they don't like referring to their viewers as Fans. After Jon left the show, Arin and Dan continued addressing the fanbase as "Lovelies." Other names for members of the Grumps fanbase as suggested by the hosts include "Cumfaggots," "Penises," "Chubbies," "Tits," "Penis-Tits," "Delicious Treats," "Salty Sams," "A-Holes," and "Adventure Friends." The Lovelies do things to support the Grumps, such as comment, create Memes from their quotes, send the Grumps things and make remixes and animations out of episodes. The Steam Train equivalent are referred to as Passengers. Their main base of operation is the Game Grumps Subreddit. Notable Lovelies Lovelies that have been mentioned by name by the Grumps: * Waterflame - Creator of the Pause Balls remix, mentioned in Dyna blow your horn and So I herd u liek Torchics? * GhostWithParanoia - Creator of the Poppy Bros. remix Jon sings in Jon and Arin Push X. * xXJerryTerryXx - Creator of Multiple Game Grumps remixes, Banana Shoes being one of Jon's and Arin's favourite remixes. * LilTommyJ - Creator of "The Fast Runner" remix, mentioned in the Portal 2 series. * Atpunk - Creator of the "Sophia Loren" remix, mentioned and sung in The Kingdom of Kings. * Oddboy18 - Creator of the "Underneath The Water" remix, Danny's favorite remix. * Em-One - Creator of the "Pig Jamboree" remix, which has been favorited by the Grump's channel. * Aleksi Blomquist - Had sent the games The King of Dragons, Crayon Shin-Chan, Drakkhen, and Tecmo Bowl. * Super Brophy Brothers - Had sent the games BattleTanx: Global Assault, Lester the Unlikely, X-Kaliber 2097, and Pokémon Snap. * Elsa Chang - Had sent the games Contra, Adventures of Tom Sawyer, and Brutal Mario World. * Andrew Clark - Had sent the games The Goonies II and Gun.Smoke. * Sherman Fong - Had sent the games Wild Guns, Star Wars: Rogue Squadron and Magic Sword, and also Sunset Riders which the Grumps have yet to play. * William Harrelson - Had sent the games Chulip, The 3-D Battles of WorldRunner and Sheep. * Collin Johnson - Had sent the games Mary-Kate & Ashley: Sweet 16 - Licensed to Drive and The New Adventures of Mary-Kate & Ashley. Mistakenly called "Colin Johnson" on the show. * Katie & Kellie - Had sent to the Grumps The Daring Game for Girls, Disney Think Fast, Are You Smarter Than a 5th Grader? Game Time, and Hollywood Squares (Wii). * Ted Kiel - Had sent the games The Goonies II, Gun.Smoke, Mappy-Land, and Ice Hockey. * Vitas Varnas - Had sent the games Strider 2, Contra, Castlevania: Dracula X, Adventures of Tom Sawyer, Gun.Smoke, Slalom, Silent Hill: Play Novel, Ice Hockey, Castlevania Chronicles, and Solomon's Key. He had also sent to the Grumps a Cat Toad plushie. He has been mentioned by Jon as being his favorite person ever. * Mike Villaster - Had sent the games Karnov, Contra, Adventures of Tom Sawyer, DuckTales, Lester the Unlikely, Lethal Weapon, Ice Hockey, Brutal Mario World, and Jackie Chan Stuntmaster. * Marcelo Zuniga - Had sent the games Contra, Super C, and Shadow the Hedgehog. * Linzb0t - Animated Episode 36 and part of Episode 37 of Pokémon FireRed. * Tithinian - YouTube-based animator known for his quick turnaround in producing Grumps animations. Danny once complimented him in an end-slate, jokingly commenting that Tithinian posts his animations "thirty seconds before we upload the episode." * Drej9 - Made monthly compilations of notable/funny Game Grumps moments on his YouTube channel from August 2014 to January 2015. Starting in February 2015, he was commissioned by Arin to make official monthly compilation videos for the Game Grumps channel. * iscoppie (Imogen Scoppie) - A "beautiful and awesome" YouTube animator. Made the wildly popular "Appropriate Story," one of Dan's favorites, for her own channel and "TOKE-mon" on the Grumps channel. The Grumps regard her as one of their heroes, and Dan introduced "Super Mario Maker: Yoda Jokes" by imitating her intro for her gaming-based cooking show. Navigation Category:People Category:Lovelies